Lonely Hearts Squad
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: Everyone needs someone on Christmas Eve. The whole Special Victims Unit needs each other this Christmas. ONESHOT! EO kinda.


Lonely Hearts Squad

Summary: Olivia and Don don't have any family. Elliot's kids are living with their mother and grandmother. John is just a lonely man in general who doesn't care either way. Fin has his son but he doesn't spend much time with him. Casey spends her time on her own but she is so tied up in her work that it doesn't matter much. All of these people may not have whole family lives but they do have each other.

Olivia walked into Don's office and smiled. He raised his hand in gesture for her to have a seat. She sat down and he smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas Don," she said cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas Olivia. So you don't have anywhere to be on this Christmas Eve either?" Don looked at her curiously.

"Nope," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Me neither. I just spend my night here going through papers and thinking about everything. I think about my wife, my parents and you guys. You all are my family. I pray everyday for you all." Don looked up at Olivia smiled.

"You are my family too. I have always thought of you as my father," she stopped and began to blush.

"I love you like a daughter Olivia. There aren't many women that come through here but you have been the one to be here the longest. You are smart, brave, and beautiful. I am proud to be your Captain and your friend." Don smiled at her and took her hand, which was rested on his desk.

"I love you Don," she said with a smile as a tear streamed down her face.

Just then Elliot walked into the office and smiled at the two. "Am I interrupting something?" He looked at Olivia.

"No. We were just talking," she said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Come in Elliot. Please sit," Don rose up and directed him to the chair next to Olivia.

Elliot sat down next to Olivia and she touched his hand with hers. "Merry Christmas El," she said smiling at the man seated next to her.

"Merry Christmas Liv," he said smiling at her as their hands became entangled.

Don smiled at the two and then looked up at the door where John and Fin were walking in. "Hi guys. Merry Christams," Don said cheerfully to the men.

"Merry Christmas everybody," Fin said with a smile as he walked over to the windowsill and sat down.

Olivia stood up and hugged John. "Merry Christmas Liv," he said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas John," she said as she pulled away.

Olivia sat back down next to Elliot. John went over to the window of the interrogation room and leaned on it.

"So don't you guys have somewhere to be tonight?" Elliot looked at each of the men.

"I have nowhere important to be and no one important to be with," John said shrugging it off.

"Hey aren't we important?" Fin looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure you are," John said with a smile. "What about you Fin? Aren't you spending the holidays with your son?"

"No. He is spending tonight with his mother and boyfriend. We will spend some of tomorrow together." Fin smiled at his friends.

Casey was the last to walk in. She looked at all of her friends sitting around Don's office. She looked down at Olivia and Elliot holding hands and she shook her head. "Hey everyone. Merry Christmas. Can I join this lonely hearts club?" She chuckled to herself.

"Sure come in and find a seat." Don smiled at her and laughed at her comment.

Olivia stood up and looked around the room. She cleared her throat and began to speak. "I just wanted to say to everyone Merry Christmas. This is turning out to be the best Christmas ever. I have never had a real family but you guys are my everything. Spending tonight with all of you is all I could ever ask for and want," Olivia looked at everyone individually.

Don took his bottle of vodka out of his desk with a few Dixie cups. He poured each of them a cup and picked up his coffee cup. He raised his mug and everyone took a cup. "I would also like to say Merry Christmas to you all and I would like to thank you all for being here with me tonight. You do not know how much this means to me, how much you all mean to me. Merry Christmas everyone!" Don raised his mug up to Olivia and they tapped glasses and everyone joined in.

"To the Lone Hearts Squad on this very merry Christmas Eve!" Casey cheered out.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" They all yelled out and they drank, laughed and carried on the rest of the night.

No matter who you are and what you do you can always find someone who loves you. You will never be alone and you will always be loved.


End file.
